


Moon

by VeraFey



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Post Namek Vegebul, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, vegebul smut is the best smut, you down with OTP yea you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraFey/pseuds/VeraFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Namek hell, Bulma invites the lost Sayian prince into her home on the condition that he doesn’t do anything naughty. She was saving that role for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Was inspired by a big, beautiful full moon to write something dirty.

It was a full moon that night…

 

One of the few things Vegeta appreciated about this boring, primitive planet was the brightness of its moon. Especially on a full night like this, he could not help but admire the brilliance of the celestial body. A Sayian’s strength was amplified by the presence of a full moon – the glowing satellite also gifted them with heightened senses.

For example, the senses he was feeling at that moment were almost too much to bear.  

His body leaned against the balcony wall, gripping the rails for dear life. He dared not let her win again. His gaze was transfixed on the glowing moon, pretending to pay no mind to the woman teasing him.

He felt her palming his erection, _lightly,_ as her lips were pressed against his groin. Flicking her tongue over his femoral artery. Sinking her teeth into his skin. He stifled every groan, refusing to even take a deep breath. She wasn’t going to win this time. But, fuck if she wasn’t trying. She was one more touch away from him shouting at her, _Dammit Woman, just put it in your mouth already!_

As if she read his mind, she then _slowly_ begins trailing her tongue up his length, slowly but surely giving him what he wants. He shuts his eyes. His entire core shudders as he becomes enveloped in hot, wet bliss. She knew exactly how to work him. His once smooth quiet breaths become heavy and jagged as she takes him deeper into her mouth.  

He opens his eyes and locks his gaze on his tormentor. In this moment, he is truly enchanted by her – her beauty, her sharp tongue, her dedication to his pleasure. The brightness of the moon illuminates her already shining cerulean hair, drawing him even closer to her radiance. A trembling hand releases control of the rail and reaches out to her. Gently he runs his fingers through her smooth hair, the new sensation giving him a heightened sense of –

Almost immediately, Bulma ceased her task and smacked the prince’s hand away. She shook a finger at him.

“Thats 10 points off, Princey!”

“Tch!” She won. He clenched his teeth so tight he could have easily broken his jaw, all while resisting the urge to break hers. This was NOT what he had in mind when she warned him not to touch her. He did not like this game she was insistent on playing with him, and had no idea how many points he was away from receiving the full monty. “I swear to the Gods…” he began.

She winked at him. “You’re so close Hon, no worth losing any more points now.” He felt her fingers dance along his inner thigh to his member. She teased the tip with her tongue, as she closed her grip tightly. “I’ll make you a deal. Shout my name in pleasure and I’ll give you 50 points.”

He snapped. “Why, so a hundred Namekians can speculate what we’re doi—ah!” A groan escaped his mouth as she wraps her lips around him, taking him back to hot, wet bliss. She begins working him at a rhythmic pace, sucking intensely as her movements quickened. He wonders how long she is going to continue this. The only thing preventing him from taking her at that moment is his honor. Besides, in some twisted way he was enjoying this game. Bulma didn’t appreciate the Sayian senses and believed that she was in total control. However, the scent of her arousal was getting stronger with each nightly visit. It was only a matter of time until she gave herself fully to him – and he made plans to show her the true meaning of begging.

He resists the urge to say anything, especially her name. His leg muscles betray him and begin to spasm as he reaches his peak. He breaks into a cold sweat as her tongue applies pressure around his tip. The sudden, intense stroking of her hand sends him over the edge as he comes into her mouth. As he climaxes his mind wanders to the numerous, filthy things he is going to do to her once she lets him.

Once he regains his senses, he looks back down at Bulma. She stands back up as she is wiping her sleeve across her mouth. The awkward silence begins; she pulls a pack of mints from her pockets. She pops one in her mouth as she is shaking her numb legs, and offers one to Vegeta. He declines and decides to break the ice for once. “How many of these points are left.”

Bulma shrugs. “Who knows?”

“You haven’t even been keeping count!”

“I thought you were!”

Vegeta rolls his eyes. “Honestly. I’m starting to wonder if you’re saving it for your weak, dead mate.” He smirked as her face turned beet red. “I told you, we were broken up!” she exclaimed. “What, are you jealous or something!?”

“Hn.” Before she can protest he grabs her by the waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. The minty taste of her mouth combined with the feeling of her hips against his tempts him to make good on his promise. Instead, he teases her, trailing his lips to her soft neck. “Why envy what is already mine?” he purrs into her ear. She trembles in his embrace. He is so close to winning. “Ch..Cheater..” she whines. He suddenly breaks their embrace and snatches the box of mints from her hand. He tosses a couple in his mouth as he turns on his heels to leave. Upon opening the door, he turns around and takes one last look of the flustered blunette, admiring her in the night glow.  

“Until the next full moon, Woman…”

That is, if they could wait that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback as I'm just now getting back in the writing game.


End file.
